Revival
by ooperdupe
Summary: Years after SPR's final case, Mai returns to find Yasu has taken over SPR with a mysterious new partner while the rest of the gang has all gone their separate ways. But when something goes awry on their first case as a new team, Mai is sent spiraling back into the world of Ghost Hunting and back into the life of a certain Narcissist. MaiXNaru MonkXAyako LinXMadoka MaiXOC YasuXOC
1. Chapter 1

Mai stopped at the familiar doors of Shibuya Psychic Research after three years away in America for college. The door was locked and covered in a thick layer of dust, but Mai still had the key Naru gave her while she worked for him. When she opened the door all of her memories of SPR came flooding back to her, things she didnt even remember forgetting. Closing the door behind her she leaned against it, not caring that dust was clinging to her back and her hair. It was darker with the windows covered in brown paper, and the furniture was all covered in that plastic stuff used to preserve unused couched and beds.

She walked tentatively to the old sofa and ran a hand over the plastic. Visions of the team sitting on it talking and laughing came to mind and soon tears stung her eyes. Or maybe it was just the dust. She poked her head into the kitchenette and noticed that the kettle was still there, almost exactly how she'd left it. Finally Mai wandered into Naru's office, she never really went in there when they worked together because of how grouchy Naru was. Now, flicking on the light, she got a full view of his dark little corner of the building. Empty bookshelves lined the walls from floor to cieling and a big mahogany desk sat in the centre. The window was covered in paper the same as all the others but some of the paper had been torn away letting a beam of golden sunlight stream in.

Mai reached out and touched the light, watching it glow on her soft hand. Then her eyes followed it to the spot on the floor where it landed. On the floor, was a piece of suncurled paper, becoming discoloured from the light. Mai knelt down and picked it up.

It was a photograph of Naru and Mai. She remembered asking Ayako to snap the photo with the new camera Mai had gotten for Christmas. Naru had been especially mean to her that Christmas, but before she left that night, when it was just him her and Ayako, he gave her the camera. It was some fancy camera brand from England and Mai remembered crying when he gave it to her and then asking Ayako to take the photo as Mai slung her arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

Mai's face was turned away from the camera, buried in Naru's shoulder, his arms were only half around her and half trying to regain his balance, and Mai never noticed in her own copy o the photo, but there was a small smile on Naru's mouth as he looked at Mai. Now Mai was really crying and it wasnt just the dust.

There was a bang in the office and Mai sprang to her feet, still clutching the photo in her fist. She held her breath listening for any proof that it was just her imagination. Some shuffling and a grunt. _At least it wasnt a ghost_. She thought. She looked around for something to use as a weapon in case she needed to defend herself. Three years in America taught her that strangers arent all friendly. Before she finished that thought she came face to face with... Yasu.

"Who are you?" He asked just as startled as Mai had been moments before.

"Yasu? It's me, Mai Taniyama," Yasu split into a grin and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Mai, what are you doing here? I thought you were in school?" He asked still holding Mai by the arms. Mai beamed right back.

"I was in the neighbourhood. What are _you_ doing here?" Mai asked. Just then another man came in, not someone Mai recognized. He looked from Mai to Yasu with confusion.

"Who's this?" He asked, he was taller than Yasu and had floppy black hair that hung over his eyes. His hands were in his jeans pockets giving him a more passive or shy look.

"This," Said Yasu letting go of Mai, "Is Mai Taniyama, the one i was telling you about, she was part of the original SPR team. " Yasu grinned. The man nodded politely and smiled, also politely.

"Nice to meet you," Said Mai holding out her hand for him to shake, then she remembered she was in Japan again and bowed blushing. "Sorry," She said once she straightened back up "I spent too much time in America I guess." The man still said nothing.

"Mai, this is Kiritsugu. My partner." Yasu said filling the silence. Mai looked confused between the two tilting her head slightly.

" _Business_ partner," Kiritsugu clarified. Though Mai swore she saw hurt flicker on Yasu's face when Kiritsugu said that.

"Yeah," Said Yasu again, "We're restarting SPR. We even have our first case!" He said excitedly.

"Restarting SPR?" Mai asked. "But what about Naru and Lin and the gang? She began to see her vision blur, and her knees swayed.

"You okay Mai?" Yasu asked holding a hand out to steady her. Mai nodded and leaned a hand against the desk to keep her balance.

Yasu continued hesitantly, "Monk and Ayako are still in the city somewhere but we lost contact a couple of years ago, Madoka and Lin got married and live in England, and Naru lives in England too, last i heard he was teaching at a university."

Mai nodded her understanding, "What about John and Masako?" She asked. Yasu's mouth tightened into a thin line.

"Masako was driven insane by her powers as a medium, and John unfortunately died of cancer six months ago."

That news seemed to be the final straw because as soon as he was finished talking, Mai hunched over and threw up all over Yasu's shoes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for all the reviews my dudes. Seriously i got a review within an hour of posting and that is totally awesome. ^_^ So yeah... I trust you all know the whole disclaimer bit, i dont own ghost hunt and all that jazz. * Awkwardly thumbs up and slinks away ***

Mai opened her eyes surprised to find that they had been closed in the first place. She was on the now un plastic wrapped couch with a bundled up jacket under her head. Yasu and Kiritsugu were hovering over her. She sat up with a start and seriously misjudged how close she and Yasu's heads were, because her head collided with his and she fell back against the jacket pillow with a groan. Yasu was also holding his head in pain.

"You sure have a hard head Mai," Yasu winced. Kiritsugu looked over at Yasu, mildly concerned.

"Yep. When did i faint?" Mai asked sitting slower this time, and adjusting her position against the arm of the sofa.

"About a split second after you threw up all over Yasuhara."Kiritsugu said, his voice was monotonous and unenthusiastic, and Mai wondered how Yasu could stand being around him so much.

"oh, yeah. Sorry Yasu." Mai said sheepishly. "Guess i had a bad hot dog earlier."

"Well, I guess i could always boycott hot dogs for all of eternity in order to get sweet revenge for my two yen pair of shoes." Yasu smirked pushing up his glasses with his index finger.

Mai chuckled, "I guess you'll have to." They shared a laugh and for a moment it was almost like old times. "So," Mai continued after using the old kettle to make some tea, unfortunately all that was in the cupboards though, was earl grey. "You're starting up SPR again?"

"That's the plan," Yasu took a sip of his tea sitting beside Mai on the sofa. Kiritsugu sat on the floor on the other side of the table, quietly.

"Does Naru know?" Mai asked.

The fact that neither man said anything was proof enough they hadn't told Naru of their plan to revive his company without him. Not that the company had any real value to him, after all, it was a cover to investigate the death of his brother and once that case was solved...

"So, tell me about this case you're working on," Mai changed the subject, for which Yasu was grateful.

"Well, there's this train station that just opened up right outside of Shibuya last fall, and the day of the official opening one of the workers from the project jumped into the live rails an electrocuted himself to death. Now last week on the anniversary of his death the train suddenly stopped in the middle of the tracks and weird things started happening." Yasu's eyes were alight with the exhilaration of a new case, and admittedly, it sounded like a good one.

Mai bit her lip, "What kind of things?"

Yasu smirked he knew she was intrigued. "Temperature dropping, the smell of blood and singed flesh, and someone said they saw him." Yasu finished his tea.

"But you said it happened on the anniversary of his death," Mai said.

"Thats the weird part, its been happening every day since then."

The next day Mai met Yasu and Kiritsugu at the train station. Yasu had on a grey suit and shoes identical to the ones Mai threw up on. When Mai raised an eyebrow at them Yasu gave a smug grin.

"Two yen." He whispered as the train Conductor stepped up to meet them.

"Mr. Shibuya I presume?" He asked in respect to Yasu. Mai looked at Yasu with wide eyes and Kiritsugu shook his head subtly. Mai silently returned her attention to the conductor. A pudgy balding man with sweat spots on his clothes and glistening on his neck and forehead.

"Yes and you must be Mr. Namikawa," Yasu smiled charismatically.

"A little young to be the head of your own company aren't you?" Mr. Namikawa asked pulling a handkerchief from his breast pocket and dabbing at his neck with it.

Yasu gave a crooked smile and readjusted his glasses, "I get that a lot." Namikawa lead the group toward the subway. The station was deserted, there were cafes and tables set up but no one was around, the eerie echo of their footsteps made the whole place seem way creepier than it should be.

The train itself looked like any other. Sleek and silver with a bullet likeness. When they boarded the train Mai helped Kiritsugu to load the gear while Yasu, very much taking to his role as Kazuya Shibuya, stood around inspecting the train. Mai collapsed on the plush blue seats as Kiritsugu unloaded the last box of equipment.

"So, why are we having headquarters on the train again?" Mai asked looking upsidedown in her seat at Yasu who was turning on the tech.

"Because," Yasu started as he smacked one of the monitors to make it work, "How many times did something bad happen because we chased after something we saw on the monitors? This way, we'll all be right in the action instead of constantly having to think of ways to rescue you." That last part stung and Yasu realized it as soon as he'd said it.

"Well." Said Mai standing up and straightening her skirt. "Its good to see you're becoming, _exactly_ like Naru." She stormed off the train and onto the empty station floor, just as the train began to move.

 **"** Always having to rescue me," Mai muttered crossing her arms over her chest, despite her sweater and the warm weather, it was unusually cold in the station. "Please. I helped them just as much as they had to save me, I didnt even need saving half the time." Mai continued to rant to the empty halls.

She looked around her, it all looked the same as it had near the platform, but she couldnt find the door. In fact she couldnt even find anything except the platform itself, it was like wherever she went lead her back to the tracks. Mai groaned and noticed, unimpressed, that she could now see her breath. It was too soon for this crap to start happening again. At least in America they seem to have the ghost issue under control.

As the smell of burning flesh oozed from the floor, a blurry glowing figure appeared on the edge of the platform in front of the train tracks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, the guy you've all been waiting for... NARU THE NARCISSIST! I dont own Ghost Hunt Yadda Yadda Yada.**

Naru tapped his fingers on the ceramic of his rapidly cooling tea mug. Tapping his fingers wasn't something he'd ever done until he moved back to England with his parents and Lin and Madoka. The latter pair at least had the decency to give him some privacy once and awhile. Even in the university lecture hall where Naru was currently marking last day's pop quiz, his father lurked in the background.

"Father, if you have something to say, say it. If not, i'm busy." Naru snapped looking up at Martin Davis. Who in turn looked up at his adoptive son.

"I'd be happy to, but its your mother." Martin started, Naru sighed inaudibly. "She worries especially after Gene," Naru stood up and strode over to his father. He grabbed his arm and lead him to the door.

"I'm fine. Its been four years since the funeral and even longer since he died. I . Am. Fine." Naru hissed closing the door behind Martin cutting off any response the man might have had. As Naru closed his eyes relishing the first truly alone time he'd had in a longer time than he'd care to admit, his knees buckled and he collapsed on the cold school floors.

In his mind Naru stood up and looked around, it was the same place Mai had described seeing Gene. "Gene? Is that you?" Naru hoped it wasnt, after the funeral Mai had never mentioned seeing Gene again meaning he was finally at peace. Instead who he saw appear from the faded background was Mai. Naru's stomach dropped.

She was a little taller, and her hair was longer, falling evenly to about her elbows rather than the jagged little bob she had before, but it was definitely her. She looked just as confused as he was.

"Mai?" He asked, his voice was barely a whisper. If she was here then, did that make her dead? Mai smiled at her name, but said nothing. She simply pointed. Naru looked over to where she was pointing and found it was a train station in Shibuya. When he looked back at Mai she was smiling, and waving at him.

"Mai wait!" He called chasing after her as she disappeared. His voice echoed back at him as he drifted back into reality. He awoke in the hospital. His father and Mother and Lin all around him.

"Noll, are you alright dear?" Luella Davis asked, tears threatening her baby blue eyes.

"You were speaking Japanese son," Martin said quietly, though he appeared much calmer than his wife, Martin was just as concerned. Naru looked at Lin who as always knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I already checked on her, she was checked into the hospital yesterday, she's alive." Naru relaxed letting his head loll to the side and he closed his eyes wit ha deep sigh of relief. Then he looked back at his mother.

"Noll, what happened? You haven't had an episode since Gene left us." Naru almost snorted at the phrase, the woman could not say that he was dead. She had a million euphemisms for death but couldn't actually say that Gene was dead.

"I'm fine mother." He snapped which earned him a warning glare from not only his father, but from Lin as well.

"Lin, get us a plane ticket. I'm returning to Japan."


	4. Chapter 4

**So i realize that none of these chapters are as good as the first one and i have no idea how to make them as good as chapter one. All i can say i that the story will hopefully get better and that i do actually have plans for it. Anyhow, Reviews are like cookies so review please even if you didnt like it, let me know what i can do. ^_^**

Mai woke up to the familiar garish hospital lights and a strange tingling sensation in her legs. When she tried to sit up she found her head spinning, she looked around her. To her left was the typical hospital technology, the heart monitor and the iv drip and the like. to her right was two chairs at an awkwardly low height, in one of them was Kiritsugu reading a leatherbound novel with foreign lettering on he front. The other was empty.

Upon further investigation, the tingling in her legs was actually because of the weight Yasu was resting on them. He was asleep with his head in his folded arms over her legs, a thin trail of drool dried onto his chin.

Mai looked at Kiritsugu, he looked back at her and they just watched each other for a moment, the only sound coming from the steady beating of the heart monitor. Mai shifted her legs in a weak willed attempt to wake Yasu.

"Yasuhara," Said Kiritsugu monotonously, "Wake up, you're drooling." Yasu mumbled incoherently and snuggled his head into his arms even more. He looked so different from the last case they'd worked together, and Mai hadn't really noticed because the fact that she was seeing him at all was fantastic. His hair was shorter, going for more of a neat professional cut, and he didn't wear glasses anymore. Mai guessed she'd probably changed a lot too.

Suddenly the door to the room swung open and Yasu woke with a start finally freeing Mai's legs. In the room walked, not a doctor but another man, he was tall and definitely not local. He had in his hands two cups of coffee. He handed one to Yasu who accepted with a slight nod, before taking a sip.

"You must be Mai." The man smiled, he had a warm smile, if not somewhat mischievous. He sipped his own coffee, eyes looking Mai up and down.

"Are you alright Mai?" Yasu asked, concern written on his face.

"Yeah, what happened? I thought for a moment i saw the ghost, and then nothing." Mai said looking at all of them in turn hoping for an answer.

"Well, I felt really awful bout what i said to you on the train, so i followed after you leaving Kiri with the equipment. But by the time i got to you, Tony had already found you unconscious by the exit." Yasu shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Mai's attention shifted to the newcomer. He met her look with intense blue eyes. "You're Tony?" She asked raising a curious eyebrow.

"yep." He answered with a cheeky smirk. Kiritsugu snorted from behind his book, but said nothing when all eyes turned to him.

"Found you passed out by the exit, so i scooped you up and took you here. Your boss here found me on my way out." He took another sip of his coffee still staring at Mai in a staring contest neither was going to back down from.

The door swung open again, this time a familiar face appeared. "Mai Taniyama how could you come back to town without telling me! And then go and put yourself in the hospital?!" Ayako stormed in wearing a doctor's coat and waving her arms around her in frantic gestures. Mai's face lit up and she tried to stand to hug her friend. Ayako pushed her gently back into the bed before turning to Yasu and hitting him upside the head.

"How could _YOU_ let her get herself put back into the hospital?" Ayako snapped. Yasu rubbed his head, but he did look pleased to see her. She picked up Mai's charts and sat on the end of the bed, thankfully not on Mai's legs, and flipped through the readings. After apparently learning whatever she needed to know she set the clipboard aside and smiled at Mai over a pair of thin rimmed eyeglasses.

"So, what have you been up to young lady?"She teased pulling Mai in for a gentle hug.

"I went to school in America, learned a lot about psychology and parapsychology. Now I'm home." Mai had a smile constantly on her lips as she spoke. "What about you?" She asked.

"Well, after you took off, Naru left as well to go teach at some British University. I got a job at my parents' hospital and here we are." Ayako said. Mai squinted at her trying to read between the lines. Ayako wasn't sharing something. But, since the red haired woman wasnt sharing Mai figured she'd ask about the others.

"Have you seen Monk lately?" She asked. Ayako tensed briefly.

"Not since he cheated on me with some skank in his band." She said tight lipped. Mai's jaw dropped.

"Monk would never- he wouldn't- you two were together?" All the questions running through Mai's head spilled out at once and Ayako laughed.

"Married, and now divorced. Guess that's kind of a big detail to leave out huh?"

"Ya think?" They both erupted into laughter like best friends at a slumber party.

"Listen Doctor, as thrilling as your love life apparently is, I would like to know why such a pretty young girl like Mai fainted in the first place?" Tony asked with a wink in Mai's direction. Mai blushed and looked at her lap.

Ayako looked at him like she was seeing him for the first time, "Who are you exactly?" Her tone was not impressed.

Tony stood up to shake her hand, Ayako rose as well. "Tony Hash, leading Canadian expert on Parapsychology." Ayako raised an eyebrow at him as she shook his hand.

"Ayako Matsuzaki, I was a former member of SPR."

"SPR?" Tony asked looking around the group of people.

"Shibuya psychic research," Yasu filled in rubbing the back of his neck in perfected modesty. "A little business I'm currently running."

"You're running SPR now?" Ayako asked incredulous. Yasu opened his mouth to explain wen Tony interrupted.

"Why did Mai pass out?" He asked getting back to the reason they were all there to begin with.

"Physically, there's nothing wrong with you Mai. I'd link it back to your earlier episodes on previous cases, did it feel anything like any of those?" Ayako asked. Mai shook her head.

"This was different, usually i remember things, or i get a certain feeling or a message. This time i just got cold and then... black."

Ayako studied her, "Do you feel alright now?" Se asked. Mai nodded again.

"well, since there's nothing apparently wrong with you, I'm going to discharge you, I recommend that you stay off the case, but because we all know that that won happen I'm going to suggest always being around someone. More specifically, me." Ayako smiled and Mai threw her arms around the red heads neck.

"Welcome back to SPR Ayako." Yasu smiled standing next to Kiritsugu who had already stood to leave.

"Hey, i you wouldn't mind one more, could i join in on this case as well? It sounds interesting and I haven't actually seen anything paranormal in a long while. Plus someone needs to be there to save Mai." Tony winked at Mai again, and the friendliness radiating off of him stopped her from taking offence for some reason. Mai hadn't felt the way she felt about Tony since she first met Naru.

"Looks like we have a new team." Yasu said cheerfully. He held his coffee above his head. "To the new SPR," He cheered, Even though only he and Tony had cups to raise, the others, excluding Kiritsugu, cheered as well.

That's when Naru walked in.


	5. Chapter 5

**HAPPY HALLOWEEEEEEEEN! This ones mostly fluff and yeah... fluff is the only way to describe it. Going to get back to the case next chapter!**

"Naru?" Mai whispered. While everyone else had changed so much over the last few years, he looked exactly the same. He was even wearing his signature suit. He didnt even look at her though, his eyes raked over everyone except her.

"Naru, I-I" Yasu stammered. Surely Naru knew that Yasu had been using his alias.

"Mr. Shibuya," Naru greeted him with a solid handshake. Yasu sighed releived and shook Naru's hand. Naru's eyes drifted to Kiritsugu and Ayako, and then Tony. His eyes lingered on Tony for enough time that Ayako cleared her throat to break the tension. Naru looked at her instead.

"You seem to have aged poorly." he said in regards to the red headed priestess. Ayako frowned and you could practically see steam coming from her ears.

"Um, Naru, I'm gonna need my hand back." Yasu said meekly. Naru looked at their joined hands and dropped them. "So, what brings you back to Japan?" Yasu asked. The room was dead silent and Ayako returned to her seat beside Mai on the bed.

"I was in the neighborhood to get some time away from home, then i heard that Mai here was in the hospital. Not a surprise given how clumsy and stupid she is but force of habit caused me to check in." Naru didn't look at Mai once. She felt her face getting hot, especially with the stupid and clumsy comment.

"She's not stupid." Snapped Tony, all eyes moved to Tony. "She's not stupid at all. How can you talk to a friend like that? Who _are_ you anyway?" Tony asked, he'd stood up and inched closer to Naru, they were inches apart. Tony towered over Naru by a good foot, and was a fair bit bigger. Naru would not win if a fistfight broke out.

"Oliver Davis." Naru introduced himself. "Leading researcher of PK in Europe." Tony stepped back a smidge and looked Naru up and down.

"You sure dont look like i thought you would. " Tony said. Naru ignored him. Finally he looked at Mai.

"Im glad you finally found someone who can protect you Mai." Naru said, his face was blank, even more blank than usual. He leaned over her and kissed the crown of her head. Before he pulled away he whispered, "I'm glad you're ok." Then he stood up and left as quickly as he'd come. As the door swung shut behind him the room was left in stunned silence.

Ayako stared at Mai with her mouth open slightly, and Mai stared at the wall in front of her replaying what had just happened over and over again. Then Ayako looked at the door. She stood up and rushed out.

Tony looked at Mai, still staring into space. "Was he an ex boyfriend or something?" Tony asked touching Mai's hand. At the sudden contact Mai jumped a bit and blushed.

"No, not even- we never- he was my boss for awhile that's all." Mai felt her face growing hotter and redder by the second. Tony smiled sadly.

"But you liked him?" Mai's silence was taken as an affirmative. Tony patted her hand and stood up to leave understanding that he had no chance with her.

"Wait, Tony!" Mai stood up, though it sent her head spinning. He stopped at the door. "I'm over him now. He ruined any chance of us years ago. " She stood awkwardly, still hooked up to the IV drip and wearing a shorter than comfortable hospital gown. Plus Yasu and Kiritsugu were still there, watching quietly.

Tony turned to her with a charming smile, "So you wouldnt be conflicted if i asked you to dinner?"

Mai smiled. "Not at all."

Ayako chased Naru down the halls drawing the attention of any other people who happened to be in those halls.

"Naru!" She called just as he was about to get into the elevator. The doors were sliding shut when he saw her running toward him. He stuck his shoe between the doors bouncing them back open so she could get in. When she was inside she doubled over short for breath.

"Careful that much physical strain isnt good for someone your age." He quipped. Ayako shot him a look.

When he caught her breath she turned to him. "You weren't just in the neighbourhood. You came to see Mai." Ayako accused. Naru said nothing. "You cant just show up and then leave!" Ayako stressed waving her arms about her.

"Mai has someone safer than me now."

Ayako smacked him on the back of the head. Naru's hand instinctively flew to the offended area and for a moment, just a moment he looked at her with such surprise he looked like a child. Ayako crossed her arms over her chest and Naru regained his composure.

"If I ever hear you say something like that again Oliver Davis, I will hit you much harder." Ayako warned and Naru didn't doubt her.

The elevator dinged and Naru and Ayako stepped out. In the lobby of the hospital sat Lin in one of those uncomfortable chairs. He looked up upon seeing Naru, and when he saw Ayako standing next to him, Lin smiled slightly and nodded at her. Ayako waved back.

Naru looked back at Ayako. "I'll be around." He said. As he turned to leave Ayako put a hand on his shoulder bringing him back towards her, where she enveloped him in a tight and brief hug. Once she released him, he straightened his jacket and said goodbye.

"I'll text you the details of the case they're working on, if you're interested." Ayako called.

Naru's half smile as he left through the glass hospital doors was answer enough, he was going to be on the case.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, i was gone for awhile there. Well, ive written up the next two chapters as well so there should be a steady posting for at least this next little while. Hope to see some reviews. ^_^**

Mai walked into the restaurant Tony and her had arranged to meet in for their date. A tall man in a black and gold suit took her coat and lead her to a round table with a candle in the centre. Looking around her at the other patrons, Mai felt under dressed and tried to discreetly cover her bare shoulders with her hair. A waiter appeared and handed her wine menu.

"Oh, um thanks?" She said, but he had already whisked himself off to another table. Mai sat awkwardly crossing and uncrossing her legs under the table, not that it mattered, the table cloth almost touched the floor anyway. How was she going to pay for something like this?

Tony appeared, he was a little flustered but his whole face lit up when he saw her and he paused just to look at her. Mai blushed and gave a shy wave. When Tony sat, the muscles under his thin shirt moved visibly.

"Sorry im late," He said smiling sheepishly. "I got lost on the way here," He started.

Mai frowned, "But you picked the place?" She asked tilting her head. Tony laughed and reached into his breast pocket.

"I was going to say, 'I got lost on the way here, but passed by this sweet little flower vendor and asked for directions." He smiled revealing a little orange flower. He twirled it in his fingers before standing and leaning over the table to tuck it behind Mai's ear. "Its an orange Osmanthus, theyre more common in China than here, but they smell lovely and are just as bright and vibrant as you are." Mai reached a hand up to touch the flower in her hair, she could smell it strongly.

"I never knew you knew so much about flowers," She said, squinting at him suspiciously.

"Alright you got me. I wanted to impress you with my knowledge of flowers and romantic proficiency" He put a hand over his chest as if it hurt him to admit it. They looked at each other and laughed.

"I'll bet you use this on all your dates huh," Mai smiled.

"You make it sound like I date all the time," He studied her as she looked at her hands in her lap. Then the waiter returned with some bread and butter.

"Thanks," Tony smiled up at the waiter who nodded in response. Mai looked at the bread like she didnt know what she was supposed to do with it. Tony reached a hand across the table and set it down palm up in her line of sight.

"What do you say we leave here and you can show me your favourite parts of the city?" Mai looked up at him again. He was smiling, with his head tilted ever so slightly to the side. His blond-brown hair fell over the tops of his ears and his eyes glittered with possibility and hope. The truth was, Mai wasnt really phased by the unnecessary bread, or the fancy restaurant, but she was torn. On one hand, Tony was sweet, and he had asked her out and was a perfect gentleman, plus he wasnt bad looking at all. On the other hand she was still in love with Naru, the cold narcissistic ghost hunter who left her without so much as a goodbye.

"Mai?" Tony asked, he had concern edging into his voice, she'd been staring.

"Yeah," She said, "Let's go." She took his hand and they left the restaurant.

Masako sat on her heels rocking back and forth, her hands buried in the little hair she hadn't already pulled out. She was humming, she didnt even remember the words to the song anymore but she hummed the tune over and over again. A nurse opened the door to her room and Masako screamed bolting upright and running to the door, she pushed against it with all of her strength, tears springing to her eyes.

"Please no! You'll let them in! You'll let the voices in!" She sobbed banging her fists against the door. The nurses relented and allowed her to shut the door. The watched through the little glass window as she retreated to her corner and continued humming and rocking back and forth.

"How is she? " the doctor asked looking in over the nurse's shoulder.

"Worse than before, we havent been able to get her any food or medication for two days now."

"What's she been saying? Anything different?" The doctor turned back to his clipboard and pushed up his glasses.

"No. Just that if we open the door we let the voices in, and that John isnt there to help her get them out." The nurse replied sadly.

"Do we know who John is yet?" The doctor asked.

"We think it might be John Brown, a priest she used to work with."

"Any chance we can get him in?"

"No, he died last summer."

"Shame." Said the doctor stepping away from the door. "Masako was o full of potential as a child."

"What do we do about her malnutrition Dr. Hara?" Asked the nurse holding the food tray.

"You'll figure something out." He called in a singsong voice from down the echoing hall.


	7. Chapter 7

**I just cant keep to regular updates can i? Anyway sorry for the delays between chapters, and thanks to all the people who followed and favourited. Though to be honest id probably keep wrting this even if only one person was reading. It just blows my mind that you're real people with real lives who like to read the story I wrote. Thats just so cool. Anyway on with the story. ^_^**

When Yasu and Kiritsugu got back to the office, they opened the door to find Naru. Naru looked up at the sound of the door and met Yasu's eyes evenly.

"Why did you take my name?" Naru asked absently brushing his fingers over the teapot Mai used to use. Yasu shoved his hands into his pockets and Kiritsugu moved on to the sofa opening the case file so far and flipping through it.

"I guess i just wanted everything to go back to the way it was. I'd give the boss job back to you as soon as you got back obviously, its just i didnt know if you ever would." Yasu trailed off.

"Wasnt planning on it. In case you havent noticed the team split up and some members," His voice softened, "Cant be brought back." Yasu swallowed, and stood in silence for a moment. Thinking of Masako and John.

"Have you been to see her?" Yasu asked quietly. Naru looked away.

"No." He said, his tone indicated he was finished talking about it.

"Naru, you-"

"I said NO." Naru stormed into what used to be his office and was now an empty room.

Kiritsugu looked up at Yasu and raised an eyebrow. "Is he always like this?" He asked as Yau came and sat beside him, leaning in so their sides were touching.

"He's always been moody." Yasu sighed leaning his head on Kiritsugu's shoulder. "but after John died and Masako... left, its like he blames us or something." Kiritsugu wrapped an arm around Yasu's shoulder and squeezed.

Naru leaned against his old office door and looked at the pitifully empty room. Mai had always referred to it as a cave and now, he was finally seeing what she had meant. He closed his eyes and breathed in, visualizing the old team all together. Takigawa and Ayako bickering while John sat between them in attempt to keep them from actually hitting each other, Masako and Lin conversing quietly, Masako's kimono sleeve hanging over her mouth in the dainty way she always held her hand up when she talked. Yasu was geeking out with Madoka on Skype about the latest technology in psychic research. And Mai. Mai was laughing loudly with her face tinted pink and her eyes shut, Monk and Ayako stopped bickering and laughed with her and everything was great.

Naru opened his eyes on the exhale and jumped startled backwards banging his head on the door causing a bit of a bang. In front of him stood his brother.

Mai and Tony walked the streets lit by warmly glowing lamps. A wind blew up some cherry blossoms and Mai shivered pulling her jacket closer. She looked up at Tony beside her, his nose was pink from the wind. Mai smirked. It was the perfect romantic atmosphere. The streets were busy but not crowded, there were lights all around casting warm glows over their faces and the wind was cool and crisp. Mai suddenly wondered if Tony was going to kiss her, and if he did kiss her if she would kiss him back or not.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tony asked reaching out and taking one of Mai's hands gently, Mai didnt know whether to pull away or not, his hand was warm and soft and enveloped hers almost perfectly, but on the other hand she still didnt know how she felt about him and didnt want to lead him on. She pulled her hand subtly away from his. Tony noticed and smiled reassuringly, and put his hands in his pockets.

"I was just thinking about how perfectly romantic all of this is. I mean, its right out of a cheesy Rom-com and yet-" She trailed off looking at the cobblestone walkway sadly.

"Yet you dont feel that way about me." He said nodding in understanding.

Mai looked back up at him with sad relief in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. " Tony stopped walking and took her chin in his hands tilting it up so her eyes met his. "You still love Oliver Davis." He said, a smile curved its way onto his mouth, it seemed forced. Mai blushed. And looked away.

"Still friends?" She asked hopeful.

Tony put his hand over his chest and halfheartedly feigned being shot in the heart. "you know how much it hurts a guy to be friendzoned by a girl he likes?" He asked. Then smiled for real this time. "It might take me a while to get over you. But I'd love to be your friend, if nothing else. But know if that Davis guy calls you stupid again, there might be punches." Mai laughed.

When Mai looked back ahead, away from Tony's eyes, his face fell and he let the sadness show for just a moment. Then Mai started screaming.


	8. Chapter 8

**Awkwardly posts again after like a month of silence...**

Mai fell to her knees in the middle of the street, she had her hands in her hair, balled into fists as she sobbed and wailed for no reason. Tony knelt down beside her as people started to stare.

"Mai?" Tony asked gently trying to get a look at her face, she had tucked her chin to her chest so her hair obscured view of her face. More people had started to gather and the distant sound of sirens wailed off in the distance approaching.

"Mai," Tony placed a hand on her shoulder and she froze holding her breath and not moving a muscle. Suddenly she freaked out standing up and darting away from Tony through the people, when Tony stood to follow her the people who had gathered to watch stood in his way making a sort of wall.

"Not so fast buster, the police are going to have a word with you." One man said placing his hand on Tony's chest to keep him from getting by.

"What?" He asked confusedly stepping back. Everyone seemed to be looking at him with the same disgusted look.

"I didnt do anything," Tony protested.

"Sure, thats what they all say." Snapped a woman cradling her baby.

"I really didnt! I didnt even touch her!" Tony argued looking pleadingly from face to face. "Please she's my friend and she'd in trouble. You have to let me through."

A hand on Tony's shoulder made him turn around coming face o face with a policeman.

"Come with me son," He said guiding Tony into the back of the police car.

Yasu and Kiritsugu were working quietly on their case at the train station, and so far there wasnt even a glimmer of supernatural activity. Ayako was there too, she was sitting in one of the seats filing her nails. Naru was unusually silent as well, staring out the window of the train into the dark tunnel of the subway.

"Is there even anything here?" Ayako asked boredly looking at Yasu and kiritsugu.

Yasu snorted, "I expected you to say something about an Earthbound spirit." Kiritsugu's mouth twitched in amusement and Ayako flicked her hair back with annoyance, but Naru remained quiet.

"Are you alright?" Kiritsugu asked, speaking for the first time to Naru. They all turned to the dark haired teen awaiting his answer. They all knew he wasnt.

Naru met their eyes. "Fine." He said, there was no effort put into making it sound even a little bit true. "Theres something more to this case, something we arent seeing." Naru said standing abruptly and grabbing his coat as he left the train. Yasu followed him.

"Where are you going?" He called, Naru was already half way across the platform.

"For a walk," Naru snapped back without even looking at his former colleague.

"You arent going to stay and help us? What if something happens while youre gone?"

Naru stopped and turned to face the young man. "You're the one in charge Yasuhara." he said. Then he turned and proceeded to leave.

Naru was at the door to the station when his phone rang. He answered on the second ring.

"Oliver Davis," He greeted, there was breathing on the other end. "Hello? I can hear you breathing." He said, signature irritation weeding its way into his tone. After more heavy breathing he spoke again. "I'm hanging up," He moved to hang up the call.

"Wait!" Her voice was shrill and weak,

"Who is this?" Naru asked, only those closest to him had this number so it was someone he knew.

"Naru, its me." She whispered. Masako.

"Masako?"

She whimpered into the phone, her voice was low so as to not let anyone hear her. "Naru you have to help Mai." She whispered. Naru froze, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

"How?" He asked.

"I have to go," She said rushed, there were footsteps echoing in the background and the moving of a metal door or gate. "Help Mai or she'll end up in here like me!"

The line went dead.

Naru ran back to the train, "Ayako!" he called throwing open the door. They all looked at him having never seen him so panicked.

Ayako was on her feet. "what is it?" She asked.

"We need to find Mai. Now." He snapped as he reached into Ayako's bag and pulled out her cell phone, sure enough Mai was on her recently called he dialled and listened as the phone rang. Everyone in the train was silent.

"Hi, you've reached Mai Taniyama Im not able to answer the phone right now, but leave a message and Ill get back to you!" The tone was so cheerful and so typically Mai to get into trouble so soon. She wasnt even on the case and somehow the trouble still found her.

"Naru," Ayako put a hand on his shoulder and he almost flinched at the touch. "Whats going on? What's wrong with Mai?"

Naru looked at the three faces in front of him, they all looked so lost. Ayako, the oldest one of the group, the responsible adult, looked like a child. Yasu who was usually so overconfident had asked what to do twice now, and Kiritsugu had quiet panic in his eyes as Yasu clenched his hand, panic over a girl he had only met a few days ago.

"I dont know." Naru said, it came out breathy, almost a whisper.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Just in case, I'm going to put a possible** **trigger warning** **on this chapter and maybe the one after it, the guy who took Mai is a psycho and planning to do not good things to her, Im just going to imply that it happened and not actually include it but this story took a real dark turn just now and i don't want to surprise anyone (Well, i do, but not like that.)**

Mai had that dream again. The one she used to have about Naru, well she thought it was about Naru but really it was about Gene. She was in the familiar void with the glowing lights around her, Gene was usually right in the centre ready to tell her something vital to the case, or just to smile at her and make her feel better.

"Gene?" She asked hearing her own voice echo empty back at her. There was something wrong with this dream, she was dizzy and nauseous, her vision was warping. As the images twisted and turned a figure appeared a little off to the side. Mai looked to it, it was Masako.

"Masako?" Mai asked, her words were slow on her tongue and they slurred a little.

"Mai, its dangerous here, you need to wake up." Masako said.

"Its so good to see you Masako." Mai smiled. Masako's mouth kept moving like she was trying to talk. "Everyone says you went craaazy." Mai laughed dozily. She poked Masako on the nose and the image seemed to ripple like throwing a stone into a pond, this seemed to only make Masako angrier. She grabbed Mai by the shoulders and shook her.

"Wake Up!"

Mai's eyes snapped open and her head swung up to hit something hard. She cried out in pain to find that her mouth was raw and dry. Looking around, the room was too dark to see anything. There was obviously something above her head, the ground was cold and somewhat damp with what felt like loose dirt or dust spread thinly over it.

"Hello?" She croaked. "Is there anyone there?"

Something rustled in the darkness and Mai couldn't decide if she hoped it were a rodent or something else. A dull moan sounded from the blackness ahead of her and she froze.

"Hello?" She whispered, the moan came again louder, it was definitely a person. Mai felt around the ground swallowing back fear every time she brushed against something solid, sometimes even something... rotting.

"Hello?" Came the voice. "Are you real?" The voice was just as raspy and dry as Mai's throat felt. Mai's hand grasped at something cold, it moved when she touched it.

"I'm real," She answered.

"Thank god. I thought you were another one of them."

Mai hesitated not sure she wanted to know the answer, "One of who?"

"The Ghosts." The voice whispered, not the same dry whisper from lack of water, but the secretive whisper so as not to be heard.

There was the echo of metal bars sliding across one another and the creak of an old service elevator. A dull glow illuminated the area, Mai wished it had stayed dark.

Bones and limbs in various states of decay lay scattered around the dirt floor, the walls were low hanging and covered in molds, there was a large metal door with bars on either side of it, and across from Mai sat a person. Their clothes were tattered and torn, barely covering them, ribs visibly protruded from their chest as they shakily breathed in and out. Their hair hung over their face casting a dark shadow over sunken eyes and sallow cheeks, their hands were tied with matted rope that tore the skin from their wrists leaving traces of old scars and raw bleeding skin all at once. It was horrible.

The door swung open and Mai's first instinct was fight so naturally when the person holding the light entered she swung her legs up and hit him hard in the stomach, he dropped the light and Mai made a beeline out the door, unfortunately the escape was short lived as she instantly collided with another man in a lab coat.

"Mei Mei, Darling, leaving so soon?" Mai looked up and saw a middle aged man with insanity in his eyes, he was holding a knife and a bag full of candles. Mai tried to run passed him but he was faster and with the hand that was holding the knife, he snagged her wrist and held it easily in his grasp.

"Please let me go!" Mai shouted pulling against him as he dragged her back into the room.

"But Mei Mei, theres still so much that needs to be done, you need to get ready." He smiled a wicked smile and threw her down in the corner.

"Good luck," The voice from before smiled sadly, it looked up to reveal its eyes were empty and dead, then the body went limp.

The man arranged the candles around Mai and approached her with the knife. If anyone heard her screaming, they didnt do anything about it.

Staring at their supposed leader looking so lost and almost afraid did very little to comfort the SPR team. Yasu stood motionless across from the other man as Naru faced the ground, eyes closed in concentration.

"Naru," Ayako tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder, heat was coming off of him in waves. They didnt have time for him to go into some sort of meltdown and wind up in the hospital. "Naru stop." She snapped shaking the boy. Naru's eyes snapped open and out of his hand fell the crinkled photo of him and Mai from the office, the one she had taken of them on Christmas. He looked up and glared at the red haired woman, she backed off.

"What are you doing?" Snapped Naru picking up the photo and stuffing it into his breast pocket.

"Excuse me! I didnt want you to wind up in the hospital because you cant control your power," Naru paused a moment surprised that she cared enough to try and protect him, usually that was something only Lin and Madoka did.

"I was trying to find Mai!" The team rarely heard Naru raise his voice. They all blinked at him.

"Psychometry," Mumbled Kiritsugu. He let go of Yasu's hand and approached Naru hesitantly, "Ive never seen it performed before, you looked like you were asleep,"He enquired tilting his head so his long hair swooshed over his shoulders.

They all looked at him as dumbfounded as they had been looking at Naru moments before.

"Seriously?" Yasu said, "After all of whats just happened you're interested in _Psychometry?_ "

Kiritsugu turned back to face his partner, "Perhaps if what's happening was actually revealed i would hold more attention to it, but so far, Mr. Davis has stormed out, and then rushed back in for no apparent reason claiming that a girl i do not know is in some unknown danger."

"He has a point Naru," Said Ayako softly. "What happened when you left?"

"I got a phone call." He said, back to his usual cool demeanour, "From Masako Hara."

"Masako?" Yasu and Ayako said at the same time.

"But she went insane, the stress of her job and the trauma of losing John," Yasu trailed off.

"She didnt sound too insane when she phoned me and begged me to help Mai." Naru snapped.

"Begged you to help Mai?" Ayako raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure it was Masako?"

"Positive." Said Naru. "And I trust her completely."

"Great, so what do we do?" Yasu asked.

"We're going to get the rest of the team." Naru said gaining some of his old confidence.

"you mean?" Ayako asked already knowing the answer.

There was a knock at the door of the compartment they were in. Yasu opened it to reveal Lin, Madoka and a certain fair haired Monk.


	10. Chapter 10

**I really don't mean to post so infrequently. So thanks to those of you who actually read this thing. Review if you want, or not. But i hope you review ;)**

Ayako refused to make eye contact with him. She greeted Lin and Madoka but turned her back on Monk. The others watched this interaction with an awkward tension, but nobody said anything. Naru pulled Monk and Madoka away to fill them in on the situation.

"This is awkward," Yasu laughed nervously pushing up his glasses. Kiritsugu nodded once in agreeance Ayako folded her arms over her chest and sat on a bench they had been using to hold computer equipment.

"Do you mind if i ask what exactly happened between you two? You seemed fine at the funeral." Yasu pressed, curiosity overpowering his fear of the red haired priestess.

At first it looked as though she wasnt going to say anything, but then she opened her mouth and spoke through gritted teeth. "He cheated on me, with one of his bands' groupies." Yasu blinked in surprise. Monk may have been a bit of an idiot at times but they never would have pegged him as the type to cheat.

The others joined the circle once again and Naru made sure to separate Monk and Ayako, the others could see that he was just as upset by their group dynamics as anyone.

"Well," said Monk clapping his hands together, "Let's go save Mai."

Mai sat curled in on herself on the cold dirty concrete, the dust below her had gone damp from crying and sweat. She wasnt crying now, but she had been in fetal position so long she could no longer feel her arms or legs. The wound across her stomach was a mess of drying blood and puss, and the fabric of her t shirt was fused to it. Another reason not to move.

When Masako came to visit her, Mai ignored her, she retreated so far into her own mind that she hardly noticed now when someone came in o check on her or when food was slid under the door. Mai was essential catatonic.

"Mai, please," Cried Masako. "You have to pull out of this, you're stronger than that!" There was strain in Masako's voice, and if Mai had bothered to look at her she would have seen that she had a swollen face and was little more than skin and bones. "Mai," Choked out Masako before the projection faded away.

Mai thought back, she thought back on all of the cases she and the gang had taken. On all of the times she had been in mortal danger, in all of the times Naru or Monk or Lin had saved her. She often imagined Naru bursting through the door, using his powers to keep any oppressors at bay, he knew it would cost him, but in her fantasy he loved her enough for a little self sacrifice.

She didnt even flinch when the creaking sound of the door echoed through the stone room. She didnt look up to see who it was, but she soon felt strong arms scooping her up and throwing a blanket over her, hushed whispers kept on telling her that it would be alright. She allowed her head to loll back a bit so as to see what was going on, it wasnt the voice of the usual doctors. She looked under heavy stoned eyelids to see a man with blond brown hair that fell over not so glittering anymore eyes.

"Tony?" She breathed, her voice was hoarse from crying and screaming, but he heard her and held her closer.

"I'm so sorry, Mai." He said. Before the confusion could set in at his apology, they were being chased by dozens of men in lab coats, shouting and throwing things.

Suddenly with a wave of hot energy, the double doors at the end of the hall swung open almost flying of of the hinges. The hairs on her arms stood up in a familiar sensation.

"Nar..." She coughed and started convulsing in Tony's arms. He knelt to the ground cradling her head.

"No, no no no no." He struggled to keep her still, holding her arms at her sides as best he could. Ayako shoved him out of the way and turned Mai to the side just in time for foam to slew out of her mouth, her eyes rolled back in her head and then she was still.

The hot air grew more intense as he approached. Naru grabbed Tony by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall with impressive strength for such a small man, his normally indigo eyes were glowing a light white and seemed to bore right through him.

"Noll," Warned Lin, who was carrying a bundled up figure in his own arms. Monk and the others were crowding around Ayako and Mai, having already dealt with all of the men in lab coats.

"This is your fault!" Hissed Naru, tightening his hold on Tony's throat. Tony struggled against his grasp, but once he glimpsed Mai's frail still body, he relented knowing that it was his fault.

Kiritsugu came up behind him and placed a hand on Naru's shoulder, he didnt fl back with the power, and Naru knew he was going to crash soon.

He shrugged Kiritsugu off and swung a fist right at Tony's face hearing the satisfying crunch of breaking bone. Tony and Naru slipped to the ground in heaps.

Ayako had tears streaking down her face, and she buried her head in Monk's chest. He held her tightly trying to keep himself from crying. Yasu went to Naru and put his arm around his shoulder to pick him up. Kiritsugu picked up Tony. They slowly gathered up their senses and left the gloomy tunnel. Madoka phoned the police and told them that a series of bodies were found there. Then they went to the hospital.

Mai stood up finding that she was in perfect health, not a fleck of dirt was on her. She looked around and saw it was the emptiness of her mind. She almost cried with joy when she saw Gene. He smiled at her with open arms. Beside him, John appeared, stopping Mai in her tracks.

"John?" She asked. He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed a bit.

"Hello Mai," He smiled. He wasn't wearing his priest outfit and instead was in jeans and an orange sweatshirt. Mai rushed forward and hugged them both. They hugged her back, less enthusiastically.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked, pulling back confused.

"Mai, " Started John. "You- We-" He struggled to get it out.

"We're dead Mai. So are you." Gene's face was stoney, he looked exactly like Naru. The news hit her like a train and suddenly she remembered everything that had just happened.

"What about Masako?" Mai asked. John shook his head with a sad smile.

"She's alright. Mai, you have always been a fighter, you deal with death on regular basis and always come out on top." Said Gene. "Now, i don't know why you didnt even react when we told you you were dead, but thats not the Mai we know and love." Gene was looking at her sternly, scolding her almost.

"I don't understand, you said i was dead, there's nothing else i can do." She furrowed her brow.

John laughed, "When has that stopped you before?"

Gene waved a hand over the ground and before him appeared the hospital. If it wasnt so serious it would have looked comical. Naru, Masako and Mai were all in beds next to each other, all hooked up to machines. Monk and Ayako were cuddled up on the edge of Masako's bed, Yasu and Kiritsugu were pacing in front of Mai's and Lin was waiting patiently with his hands clasped under his chin.

"What about Tony?" Mai asked, "He rescued me didnt he?" Uncharacteristic anger flashed across John's face.

"Tony did rescue you." Said Gene putting a hand on John's shoulder to calm him down. "But he was also the reason yo were taken there to begin with."

"That psychopath, Dr. Hara was looking into using mediums to bring back the dead rather than just to communicate with them. He had "Tony" Go out and seduce young mediums and then test them with a machine he designed to look like a flower. " Mai remembered the flower in the restaurant.

"He would test their power and then have them kidnapped. " Gene finished, looking disgusted.

Mai's face was hot and she balled up her fists. John placed a hand on her shoulder and she relaxed leaning in to his touch.

"You should wake up Mai. They're waiting for you." John smiled.

"Noll can't really function without you. I'm worried what would happen to him if you weren't there." Said Gene.

Mai tilted her head as the vision of John and Gene disappeared, to be replaced with bleary garish hospital lights.


	11. Chapter 11

**Now for some hurt/comfort fluff.**

Before Mai could open her mouth to speak, she was ambushed with hugs and questions. Monk and Ayako each hugged her at the same time in an awkward pile on he bed, Yasu was squeezing her foot at the end of the bed, Kiritsugu lingering closely. Lin was standing now, visibly concerned, interrogating her about her well being.

"Guys," Mai croaked smiling crookedly. She coughed and cleared her throat, the others backed off slightly, all of them still touching her in some way. "I'm okay, really." Her voice was still raspy, and they all knew that that wasnt true.

Mai looked over at Masako and Naru, both were still unconscious. Though Masako's face was turned away from her, Mai could see the swelling of her cheek and the bruises on the other girl's neck.

"Is she alright?" Asked Mai. Lin nodded.

"As well as can be expected." He said. Madoka came back into the room carrying a tray of coffees and teas. She saw Mai and instantly set the tray down on a vacant chair to rush over and embrace her injured friend. Mai could feel Madoka's tears of relief on her cheek as the pink haired woman hugged her tight.

"Madoka, don't crush her." Yasu laughed, sipping his tea. Madoka puled away and kissed Mai on the forehead.

"We werent sure you were going to make it." She smiled brushing hair out of Mai's face and tucking it behind her ear. Mai was suddenly aware of a stinging sensation on her cheek. She tentatively put a hand to it and winced. Ayako leaned over her and checked a dial on the wall.

"You'll be feeling pretty lousy for awhile Mai, you almost died and all." Ayako said resting one hand on Mai's knee, the other on Monk's thigh. Mai's face almost split when she saw Monk. He was grinning pretty widely when he saw her too.

"Hey kiddo." He said.

They were interrupted when Naru woke up. "How's Mai?" He asked rubbing his head, wit his eyes still closed. Mai's heart skipped a beat, the first thing he thought of when he woke up was her.

"She's awake." Said Lin. Naru sat up slowly and looked at her a small smirk crept onto his face when he looked at her, he looked almost glad.

"Good." was all he said, he was still staring at her when Monk cleared his throat, standing up and lacing his hand with Ayako's.

"Well, we have to go. We'll be back first thing in the morning." Monk said, leaning over to plant a quick kiss on Mai's forehead. Then he and Ayako slipped out of the room. Yasu and Kiritsugu seemed to have the same idea with a poorly faked yawn from Kiritsugu and a slightly more realistic one from Yasu, they left as well. Madoka was subtly trying to give Lin the hint that they should leave also.

"Call me or Ayako if either of you need anything." He said looking pointedly at both of them. Madoka was practically dragging him to the door. Lin stopped at the foot of Mai's bed. "Im glad you're alright Mai." the corners of his mouth turned up slightly and Mai smiled as much as she could. Then with an awkward nod, he allowed his wife to drag him from the room.

Mai," Naru started talking at the exact same time as Mai had. Mai laughed. "You first. She said.

"No, " Said Naru. "You have to go first."

Mai looked at her hands in her lap and felt her face go hot. "I'm sorry." She said. The silence rang louder than ever in the two seconds it took him to respond.

"Why are you sorry?" He sputtered, regaining some of his usual snark. "That's an incredibly stupid thing to say."

"I'm sorry that you got hurt having to rescue me, I'm sorry that i trusted Tony and went out with him to make you jealous, and I'm sorry that i made you go back to England after the funeral." Mai was crying now, her voice coming out in raspy choked sobs.

Naru said nothing. Mai continued to sniffle and cry. She didn't see Naru staring at her.

"I didn't think you would choose me." He said quietly. Mai stopped crying and looked up. He looked as though he hadn't said anything.

"What?" Mai snivelled.

"I asked you, at the funeral, when you said that you loved me. I asked you if you loved me or Gene. " He met her eyes with intensity, and for a moment the wall came down and she could see all of the thoughts racing round his head. "I left before you could answer, because i didn't think you would choose me. I didn't _want_ you to choose me, because you deserved someone like Gene. Someone _good._ "

Mai gaped at him ,eyes shimmering. "Naru?" Mai asked in her whisper voice.

"Yes Mai?" Naru's voice was cold again, the wall was back up, the moment of vulnerability gone.

"I love you." She smiled. For a moment he smiled back. Not a smirk or a half smile, but a real smile the kind he smiled at her with in her dreams.

They slept until morning.

 **Thats the end of this story, i didnt spend nearly as much time on it as i would have liked, mostly because of school and procrastination. But if anyone wants a sort of continuation or part two ish thing, let me know in DM or review. Thank you for reading and i hope to get some reviews. :)**


End file.
